Triple Threat
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "Love is a matter of chemistry, but sex is a matter of physics." Slash! M/M/M! Rated M! Lots of M's! Complete! A thank you to my readers and reviewers (past and present)!


**Title:** Triple Threat

 **Author:** TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring:** Shawn Michaels, Triple H, the Undertaker

 **Disclaimer:** Slash! Rated M for seriously M reasons! A bit of D/s dynamics as well, but nothing too serious. Possible trigger warnings, too. Reader beware!

 **Summary:** "Love is a matter of chemistry, but sex is a matter of physics." Slash! Takes place after (and makes references to) "Cherry is My Favorite Flavor," "Bored," and "When the Cat's Away, the Mice Will Play." If you haven't read those, read them first!

 _ **A/N:** Well, I did promise you all a threesome at some point in the VERY distant past, no? And I've been wanting to write it, but the time didn't seem right...Until now. (embarrassed laugh)_

 _Oh, and the title is in reference to more than just the threesome, if you know what I mean...Also...ahem, um, the last position is legit, and from a manual of sex positions from the Edo Period in Japan called Shijuhatte_.

 _...What?! I just love Japanese history!_

 _HunterMuse: Heh, I knew you were a pervert._

 _Anyway, I wrote this a while ago, like 2009/2010, and was hesitant to post it (I always feel weird writing smut, believe it or not, hahahaha); but then I thought, eh, what the hell. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The Undertaker and Triple H stood together, hunched over the dining room table, going over their plan for the hundredth time. On a large sheet of paper in front of them lay what looked to be an overly-complex schematic of Shawn's house, with modifications added to the doors, hallways, and certain "important" rooms.

"So," Hunter asked for the sixth time in 5 minutes, "Are we sure this is gonna work?"

'Taker nodded, green eyes once again scanning the plans. "Pretty sure it'll work...Don't know if he'll like it though."

The Game shook his head, blond hair falling in front of his face. "Knowing Shawn, he won't like it. He'll _love_ it. Besides, what better way to apologize for..." His voice trailed off as a deep red color came into his face. "For, uh...making him angry..."

A similar blush colored the features of the Deadman, as he likewise avoided eye contact with the man across the table from him. Neither of them had forgotten the passionate and exciting night they had shared together when Shawn was away one evening. It had been... _enlightening_ for them both; not that they recognized or acknowledged any deep feelings towards one another, but they sure as hell learned that night that they had great sexual chemistry, if nothing else.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure he wasn't _that_ angry..." Triple H continued, folding his arms across his chest.

"Speak for yourself, Helmsley," the Deadman said with a frown as he recalled the few memories he had from that night. "One minute I'm with you, and the next, I'm waking up with a red ass. He was _pissed_." He looked down at the smaller man with a raised eyebrow. "And besides all that, I recall a certain someone running away like a little bitch and leaving me down there..."

Hunter laughed, putting his hands on the table as he leaned forward. "You're damn right I ran. How do you think I survived so long dating the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels?" He gave the Undertaker an exaggerated wink. "I learned how to play the game."

The Deadman rolled his eyes, but couldn't completely suppress a smile. "Don't start, Triple H," he said, slapping a hand on the table as well. "We have to make sure things are perfect. No time for goofing off now."

"You're right," Hunter chuckled with a nod. "At least we have plenty of time to work, right?"

A knowing smile graced the Undertaker's lips. "Yeah, knowing my dear little brother, he'll keep Shawn out for three days instead of one!"

* * *

Kane looked over every so often at the golden-haired passenger in his car, barely keeping a smile from coming to his lips.

Shawn was pissed at them having "gotten lost," and had no idea the plans that his two lovers had for him when he finally got home. For now, however, the only thing that he knew was that Hunter and Taker had made it home well before him, and that he was stuck out on the open road with Glen driving them around in circles.

"Are you _sure_ the battery is dead?" HBK asked for the 20th time, indicating the GPS on the dashboard. Kane nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I had to use it quite a bit to get to the arena, and I didn't have time to charge it once we arrived...I'm sorry, Shawn, I guess you should have ridden with Hunter..."

Shawn shook his head. "No, I'd rather they both be home, and comfortable." A small smile came to his lips. "Besides, even though I know you love your brother more than anything, I can watch over you just as well, and I'm twice as fun." He winked at the Big Red Machine, drawing a big red blush from him.

For a moment, Kane felt bad for lying to the angelic man sitting next to him, but suppressed the urge to spill the beans. This moment between the three of them had been a long time coming, and had taken quite a bit of planning.

In the end, this little detour would make it worth it all, he surmised.

"Thanks for watching over me, Shawn," Kane said with a small smile, glancing over at the Heartbreak Kid to see that his grin had returned.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad "distraction" after all.

* * *

"You know, this is a more than a little bit embarrassing," the Undertaker grumbled under his breath as he lay on the large, highly decorated bed. Triple H stood over him, a wicked grin on his face as he fumbled with something on the headboard.

"Quit complaining, I know Shawn has probably done this to you a couple times already..."

"Only once!" 'Taker interrupted, blushing as he heard the soft click of a lock, followed by the feeling of leather around his wrists, binding them securely together. He pulled at the bindings, the tinkling of the chains bringing back some steamy memories, and found himself to be one hundred percent trapped and not entirely unhappy about it.

"I've only been tied up like this _once_ ," he reiterated with slight frown. Whatever was going to happen, he thought to himself, he was stuck here until it was over. And sure enough, he saw Hunter wrap the key chain (and key) around his belt loop.

The Game couldn't hide his smile. "Yeah, only once, and I bet you liked it. A lot." When a deeper red colored the Undertaker's face, Hunter knew that his guess had been right. He also knew that when Shawn wanted to play Master, he _really_ played Master.

And what could be better, on this special day, than two semi-willing slaves?

"Alright, so you're ready...I'm ready..." Hunter took a quick survey of things. Everything looked perfect and ready for Shawn's enjoyment.

'Hell, even the Undertaker looks irresistible,' the blond mused as his eyes passed over 'Taker's still form. 'People like him make the best Slaves, because he's such a fighter...Shawn will be very pleased...And I might get in on some of that action too...'

"I'm not liking that look on your face, Helmsley," 'Taker said threateningly, narrowing his eyes. "I swear, if you touch me..."

Hunter shook his head, both to deny and to clear is hazy thoughts. "Trust me, Deadman, I dare not touch Shawn's gift without his permission." He scratched his chin, considering for a moment. "Although...I guess we both already broke that rule..."

'Taker started to argue back, but before he could respond, there were several hard knocks on the door, followed by the doorbell being rung about 15 times.

"Shawn's back," the 'Taker and Triple H said in unison, both men rolling their eyes before looking at one another.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Hunter asked the Undertaker, taking a deep breath. "You don't have to-"

'Taker gave Hunter a smile and an exaggerated wink. "I can take anything Shawn—or you—can throw at me," he declared. "Now get your ass downstairs and open the door before Shawn drives us both crazy."

Returning the grin, Triple H nodded and headed out of the room, making sure to blow a kiss to the now-bound Deadman.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

The Game was dressed simply—leather pants, boots, a leather belt, all black, and no shirt—but around his neck he wore a black, studded collar. His honey-brown eyes were lowered and submissive as he stepped out of Shawn's way so that the older man could come into the house.

"Welcome home...Master," he greeted softly.

Shawn swallowed hard, feeling his cock stiffen immediately in his pants as he stepped into his home. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hunter—and, absently, he wondered just where 'Taker was in all of this.

"What's the occasion?" he asked hoarsely, setting down his bags, only to have Hunter scramble to put them away neatly to the side.

"It's the anniversary of the day that you choose your slaves," Triple H answered somewhat cryptically. "Of course, I am was, and am, forever yours...Your other slave is upstairs, awaiting you as well."

The Heartbreak Kid bit his lip. This was already getting too hot for him, and he had just walked in the door!

'Those two must be trying to kill me,' he thought, shaking his head. 'But if they really want to play...'

"Take me to him," Shawn commanded in a voice that sent shivers up and down Hunter's spine. "And lead me properly."

The younger man nodded once, going down on his hands and knees as he began to crawl towards the bedroom. He and Shawn didn't always roleplay in this way, but when they had, he found it to be somehow liberating in its erotic thrill and taboo nature.

Being dominated was something that he never imagined could be exciting until he met Shawn Michaels. And, in the back of his mind, he sensed that the same was true for Mark as well.

Hunter remained on his knees obediently when they at last reached the bedroom door, and at Shawn's command opened it slowly, revealing the entire set up: It was the Heartbreak Hotel version 2.0, full of leather and lace, with a naked, bound Undertaker in the middle of it all.

Shawn's heart thumped powerfully in his chest, and he felt himself struggling to take another breath. It was all too good; all too perfect. He had barely refrained from making love to Hunter on the stairs on the way up here; but now, with everything so beautifully arranged, it was taking all of his willpower to not throw them both on the bed and somehow ravage them at the same time!

Still, he was determined to regain control of his passions, and, with several deep breaths, was able to stand with his arms folded across his chest, looking between his two slaves for the night.

Slowly, Shawn knelt on the bed, right in front of his bound "slave." With one hand, he motioned for the man to come to him, blue eyes glittering with bad intentions.

"Crawl to me," he commanded gently.

'Taker hesitated for only a moment before rising to a sitting position.

'Fuckin' weirdos,' he thought, giving Hunter a look as he crawled over to Shawn, who had shed his clothing before climbing onto the bed. There was a certain unsettling sexual thrill going through him that he couldn't quite place. Was it Shawn dominating him? Was it him obeying so complacently? Or was it some combination of the two, along with the fact that Hunter was watching all of this unfold?

"Blushing..." the Heartbreak Kid commented, running a hand through the Undertaker's long black locks. Of course, the man only blushed more, and looked away, skin enticingly pale.

Only barely hiding his smile, Shawn grabbed a handful of his lover's hair, yanking hard enough to cause a wince, forcing their eyes to make contact. From the side of the bed, he could hear Hunter's surprised gasp, although he quickly quieted himself, wondering where this was all going...and whether or not he'd be let in on the action.

"You know, 'Taker," Shawn began casually, releasing the hair he had pulled, "DX is famous for a lot of things...Rebellion, bad attitudes...hilarious jokes and pranks..."

The Deadman barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Couldn't he just hurry up and get to the part where he _wasn't_ listening to a DX story while completely naked?

"...But, most importantly, we were known for our signature catch phrase," Shawn concluded, looking over to Triple H, who smiled knowingly. "Because, you know, Deadman, I've really only got two words for you right now..."

'Taker's green eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. He looked down, for the first time tonight, and saw Shawn's manhood just waiting there. The thought of "sucking it" wasn't unpleasant to him...but knowing that Hunter would be there somehow made things all the more...uncomfortable...

Resigning himself to his fate, he opened his mouth, figuring that his stint as a slave wouldn't last too long anyway. Besides, how often was it that he got to pleasure Shawn? More than once, Hunter had described how amazing Shawn's "taste" was, after all.

Slowly, using his right hand, he began to stroke Shawn's already-hardened cock, running his long tongue up and down the length of it.

'Damn, Helmsley was right...He _does_ taste good.'

"Oh, 'Taker...You're perfect," Shawn breathed, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sensations. The Undertaker's eyes were closed as well as he focused on his task of pleasing the Heartbreak Kid.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't see Shawn motion for Triple H to join them on the bed, nor did he see the two men mouth the words "DX sandwich."

Shawn's moans—growing steadily in volume—echoed in the room as 'Taker's mouth enclosed his length. The former Lord of Darkness was more than a little pleased with his handiwork, vaguely wondering if Shawn would ever let _him_ play the role of master.

'Hell, if I had _those_ two at my disposal,' he thought with a wicked inner grin. 'I'd throw Shawn down on this bed, and Hunter and I would-'

All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Hunter nestling in behind him.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, which of course came out as nothing more than an angry mumble, as Shawn's dick was still in his mouth. His green eyes began to widen, and he looked up at Shawn as he felt Hunter prepare to impale him.

"You're okay with this, right?" Shawn asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

'Taker was shaking his head and yelling, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" but, again, all that the other two heard was a muffled growl.

"I think he wants me to," Triple H chuckled, pushing himself slowly into the Deadman and biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed as the tight heat surrounded him.

Hands gripping the sheets, the Undertaker didn't expect to feel such a sudden white hot rush as Hunter pounded into him. Embarrassment seemed to mingle so flawlessly with the pleasure and slight pain that they began to blur into one churning pit growing in his soul.

He moaned again, more loudly than before as Hunter hit his prostate, back arching. Shawn cried out at the vibrations the sound produced, golden hair becoming sweaty and matted against his forehead.

"Hey, Hunt, I think you found something," he said somewhat breathlessly as he looked down. The Undertaker sure cut a damn beautiful picture down there, on his hands and knees. In the back of his mind, Shawn wondered if 'Taker would complain about being forced into DX sandwich later on...

'Nah,' he concluded, mind going blank again as 'Taker's teeth accidentally grazed his length in time with Hunter's thrusts. This was getting dangerous!

'Taker could feel himself reaching his limit, and so, hoping to make Shawn fall into the abyss with him, he gripped the base of Shawn's cock with one hand and ran it along the sensitive underside, first with his fingers, and then with his tongue. He repeated this action twice more, as his own breathing became more and more erratic because of Hunter, and on the third try, his world vanished in a blinding light of sensation; first, of Hunter's last thrust breaking his control and making him come, and then of Shawn's warm seed filling his mouth.

His strength spent—at least for now—he let himself go limp and lay flat on the bed, head coming to rest in Shawn's lap.

Breathing heavily, Shawn stroked 'Taker's hair lovingly, and even placed a soft kiss on the bigger man's forehead.

"I should report you both to McMahon for engaging in a gang-rape," 'Taker mumbled, eyes closed as he too caught his breath. Shawn and Hunter laughed at that, giving one another identical winks.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better...You can be sure that we'll be the only ones who ever double-team you," Hunter promised, untangling himself from 'Taker's long legs.

As he did so, however, Shawn caught sight of something that made him raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't finish," he commented, crawling over to Hunter's side. The Game shrugged.

"I figured I'd help you two out, is all...I'm sure I'll be well taken care of anyway," he added with a smirk. Sure enough, in the blink of an eye, Shawn had climbed on top of him, and was kissing him passionately and fiercely.

"I'm definitely going to take care of you," the Heartbreak Kid growled.

'Taker, from his vantage point, lay very still as he watched the two men interact. He knew, without a doubt, that he was witnessing a very personal intimacy, and that, in fact, not many people (if anyone) had seen what he was watching unfold.

Lovemaking, when done by Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, was like visible music.

Hunter, so much bigger than Shawn, was completely pliant in the older man's hands. When the Heartbreak Kid spread his legs, Hunter offered no resistance; when Shawn's mouth came down on his throbbing organ and a finger slipped into his twitching opening, only a soft gasp escaped his lips.

Watching from the side, 'Taker was in awe. Shawn was so gentle, and the way their bodies moved together...Obviously, they had had years of practice, but the passion in their movements spoke of a love that reached even beyond this physical intimacy that the two of them now shared.

Before Hunter could come, Shawn pulled his mouth away, letting a thick trail of saliva and precum hang between their bodies for a moment. With a smirk, he wiped it away and climbed fully on top of Hunter's waiting body.

HBK lifted himself on his heels, pushing Hunter's legs back so that his knees were near his chest, plunging deep and hard into him, drawing a cry from the younger man as he planted his hands at their sides.

Hunter choked out something that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper as Shawn ravaged him. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he was embarrassed a little at having 'Taker looking on, seeing him in such a helpless, wanton state. His face reddened as he locked eyes with the Man from the Darkside, sitting and staring not 3 feet away.

Shawn, of course, was well aware of this all, drawing a certain wicked thrill from the show. He had dominated both of these men in bed before, but to have one watching him dominate the other was a turn-on beyond belief.

'This can be even better,' he thought through a thickening haze. 'I'm going to give the Deadman one heck of a show tonight.'

Rolling slowing, knowing that Hunter would follow his movements, Shawn reversed their positions, so that he was lying on his back on the bed, still embedded in Hunter's ass, which was now facing him.

Red as a beet, Triple H turned his head to look at Shawn, completely out of breath and nearly overcome.

"No, not this!" he pleaded earning himself a hard smack on the white globes of his backside.

"Ride me," Shawn commanded. "If you want to come, that is."

The Undertaker felt his own breath catch in his throat as Hunter, head lowered in embarrassment, blond hair hiding his face, began to ride Shawn's cock. Because he was in a reverse cowgirl position, their eyes locked for a moment, and the look of pleasure and pain in those brown eyes was almost enough to bring 'Taker to the brink once again.

"Shawn, move, please!" the Game was begging, bouncing frantically. "I can't...I can't do it alone..."

The Heartbreak Kid was smiling wickedly, loving the feeling of Hunter's ass bouncing against his hips, his entrance tightening on its own as the younger man struggled. But he remained very still, enjoying the sensations and contributing nothing.

"Maybe Mark'll help you..." he said after several seconds in a low growl.

'Taker's green eyes widened. He hadn't expected to be included in all of this...

'But I guess I am their lover, huh?' he reminded himself with a small smile.

Almost shyly, he crawled over to the pair, sitting back on his heels in front of Hunter, who was still riding Shawn almost desperately.

Instinctively, 'Taker leaned forward and kissed the blushing blond full on the lips. His right hand slipped between their bodies as their tongues danced, before he wrapped his mouth around Hunter's swollen cock. The younger man gasped and writhed at the double-feeling, leaning into his lovers as his body shook with the ecstasy of it all.

Below them, Shawn smiled, seeing the wantonness of his two loves, and at last surrendered to the pleasure that mounted in his body. He hadn't thought that he'd come again so soon, but the moment Hunter clenched around him—screaming his own orgasm into 'Taker's mouth—Shawn came as well, hissing between his clenched teeth as his vision went white, and then completely dark.

Rolling over on his stomach, Shawn inhaled and exhaled deeply as he tried to catch his breath. Although the ability to think had not yet returned to him, with what hazy brainpower he had left, Shawn could only be amazed at the lengths his two lovers had gone to in order to give him a great surprise.

"Hunter...'Taker..." he began between breaths, his heart finally beginning to slow to its normal pace. "You both are-"

"Not finished yet," the Undertaker's deep growl interrupted, and Shawn felt the weight of his body shifting on the bed. Before he could roll over and see what was going on, the Heartbreak Kid felt himself flipped over onto his back, found himself looking up into burning green eyes.

'Taker looked ravishing. The chain and collar still hung from his neck, and the cuffs remained on his wrists and ankles, but aside from those now-free restraints, he was completely naked. His long dark hair was as wild as his eyes as he looked down at Shawn, licking his lips just enough to give them a clear sparkle.

"Not done yet?" Shawn asked, feeling an erotic thrill of fear. His dark lover had a dangerous look about him, and although HBK knew that he was the one in charge tonight, he had a feeling that he would like where this was going. "We're not finished?"

"Not by a long shot," Hunter laughed, his long blond hair hanging freely, obscuring his face so that only his brown eyes could be seen, shining fiercely. Though he, too, had just finished catching his breath, he crawled over to where his golden haired lover lay.

Again, Shawn felt a thrill run down his spine and over his skin. He looked at Hunter, and then at the Undertaker with defiant blue eyes, daring them to do their worst—or their best.

Understanding the challenge, and more than ready to take the Heartbreak Kid up on it, 'Taker shifted into a kneeling position, and in a fluid motion trapped one of Shawn's legs between his and lifted the other so that he could clutch it tightly to his chest.

Shawn's brows furrowed in confusion; for once, he was unfamiliar with a technique! "What is this?" he asked, voice trembling as 'Taker stroked his thigh.

"It's called the 'Reverse Swallow,' and you're going to love it," the Deadman explained, a wicked grin coming briefly to his lips before he thrust himself into Shawn without warning.

For the third time that night, Shawn Michaels cried out, eyes squeezing shut, hands tightly gripping the sheets as he began to writhe against them. The position the Undertaker had chosen didn't allow for much movement, and Shawn found that the restraining pose only served to increase his pleasure as his lower half remained immobile.

As for the Undertaker...the feeling of being inside of Shawn was beyond description. His green eyes shut when he entered, the tightness closing against him instantly and completely, the heat racing up his back and bursting behind his eyelids. It took all of his willpower not to come immediately (although the earlier orgasm had helped), and even more control to at least _start_ a steady pace, although he knew that it wouldn't last long.

Shawn was just too... _hot_.

From his spot on the bed, Hunter nodded in approval, unabashedly aroused by the scene: Shawn was on his back, gasping and moaning in that way that could drive anyone— _anyone_ —wild with desire. His legs were spread, giving all parties involved a wonderful view of... _everything_. And 'Taker didn't look any less desirable, his black hair having fallen in front of his face as he thrust in and out of the blond underneath him, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"That...is pretty fucking hot," Triple H said to himself with another nod, definitely enjoying every second of what he saw. However, when he looked down, to his legitimate surprise, he found himself hard again. For a moment, he considered jacking off while watching them go at it, but quickly decided against it.

Shawn and 'Taker looked too damn good to sit back and not jump in.

As hard as he was concentrating on his rhythm, the Undertaker started slightly in surprise when he felt something warm and hairy brush against his hip. He looked down with wide eyes and saw Hunter, straddling Shawn's chest (although being careful not to rest his weight on him), his head leaning over the Heartbreak Kid's hardened cock. It took some acrobatics because of the slight angle Shawn was at, but Hunter managed to get perfectly positioned for what he wanted to do.

Giving the Deadman a smirk and a wink, Triple H licked the entirety of Shawn's length, reveling in the long moan that came from his lips. Carefully, he took all of Shawn's dick into his mouth, tongue undulating against its pulsating heat.

Shawn was suddenly overcome with white hot, mind numbing pleasure, and it took several moments before he could open his eyes and try to see what was going on. When he did look, however, the only thing that he could see was the back-side of Hunter, who was leaning over him and giving him what had to be one of the best blowjobs in the history of humanity.

"I love you both!" Shawn cried out in a rush of words, feeling as though he would literally die from the sensation of both Hunter and 'Taker pleasuring him. In a moment of clarity, however, he decided that this should be a time that all _three_ of them enjoyed together; and while he knew that 'Taker was getting his by doing him, Hunter, at the moment, was only doing work.

'Well, I'll fix that,' Shawn thought, reaching up and pulling the Game's hips back slightly.

Hunter felt Shawn moving him, unsure of what was going on, but he was too engrossed in his task to stop. He was in the process of letting his teeth graze against Shawn's length, when suddenly he felt a hot mouth surrounding _him_.

"Fuck!" he yelled, sound muffled by Shawn's cock. 'Taker opened his eyes when he heard the noise, and was met with the sight of Hunter and Shawn in the oh-so-classic 69 position, both men breathing hard and writhing like snakes.

"For...fuck's...sake," he muttered, feeling tightness gather in his lower region. He had no idea how close Triple H and Shawn were to coming, but he knew that his time was just about up.

"I...I'm going to...come..." he gasped, hips still moving rhythmically against Shawn, his stomach just barely touching against the top of Hunter's head, causing painfully sweet goosebumps to rise on his pale skin.

Shawn and Triple H both seemed to want to say something, but their words were completely obscured by the contents of their mouths.

Although 'Taker didn't know it, Shawn and Hunter were very close to the edge as well, all three men right on the brink of a dangerous precipice.

Shawn, the recipient of dual-affection, squeezed his eyes shut as his body began to convulse first. His entire frame shook with his release; so much so that even his mind seemed to tremble, going completely blank as he came hard into Hunter's mouth, filling it faster than the younger man could swallow.

His orgasm, of course, meant the end for the other two men as well. Shawn's long, guttural scream reverberated through Hunter's cock, sending him over the edge, gasping and spilling some of Shawn's seed over all three of their bodies.

The Undertaker, from his end, felt Shawn clench him so tightly that he had no choice but to come, the heat and pressure overwhelming him as he cried out and followed the other two into the abyss, filling Shawn's entrance with the cloudy whiteness that now stained the three men on the bed.

When the chaos at last ended, Shawn found himself buried in a pile of his two lovers. Hunter looked completely spent, lying very still and breathing heavily at his side, and 'Taker seemed exhausted as well, slumped as he was, trying to catch his breath. Shawn smiled at them and sat up slightly, the sweat gleaming on his still-warm and tingling skin.

There was a long silence, before at last 'Taker found a way to speak again.

"Holy _shit_ ," he swore, lying down and rolling on his back so that he could be more comfortable on the bed. "I just fucked Shawn Michaels!"

Hunter burst out laughing at his words, and Shawn felt an uncharacteristic blush come to his face as he looked between the two men.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," he warned jokingly, crawling into Hunter's arms, and motioning for 'Taker to join them.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Triple H chuckled, wrapping an arm around Shawn. As he did so, his hand came to rest on the Undertaker's shoulder, who was now lying on Shawn's other side. The two deviant lovers of the Heartbreak Kid shared a smile, pleased with their work as they cuddled against Shawn.

"I'll make sure to pay the two of you back..." Shawn promised, ending with a long yawn. He was spent, and well on his way to dreamland. In fact, it wasn't long before he heard soft, even breathing from his two sides, and knew that the two men he loved most in the world had fallen asleep.

'I'll just thank them in the morning,' he decided then and there, smiling to himself as he, too, drifted off into a very deep, very content slumber.

'I'll thank them real good...'

* * *

 _The End!_

 _2010 me was weird, lol._

 _Review?_


End file.
